RvB Massacre
by mrawgirl09
Summary: Just a random fic I'm doing after a LONG period of inactivity in an effort to get back into writing shape. A gradual massacre of the Blood Gulch soldiers, one by one. Guess who the murderer is? T for violence maybe moved up to M for later language.
1. Bullet through Pink armor

**Okay, I know I'm supposed to update that OPFMA, but as I said, I've been busy, and I was distracted, and right now I need something to make me want to write.  
**

**There aren't many Red vs Blue fanfiction here, and I was annoyed about it. I was about to go to bed when this bit me in the eye. I spent from 11.30 PM to 3.45 AM, on an Exam eve (that proves how compelled I was, oh my god I must be crazy), a Biology one to boot, the one which I haven't studied in the least, to write up the basic story. Yes, I wrote this before I came back. Yes I know this means I've been here reading fanfics. Yes I _know_ I'm allowing myself to do a lot more than what I wish I could, but I can't help it. I'm at the point where I almost _need_ to read fanfiction as much as I need to draw. Don't judge me.**

**This will be a multi-chapter, there will be a bit of gore here and there, but it's mostly everybody dieing. This is a short story; I'm not going to elaborate on how gruesome the deaths are. I found that with too much detail I lose the point of the story. I feel like I sound like an amateur anyway. I really need to get myself to writing again.**

**Again I tell you that this is based around RvB dialogue, and their action, and I really, really don't know how to elaborate on stuff in here. Heck, most of the time they just stand around and talk, and- I don't know! I just can't write a lot right now, I don't have the concentration, nor the will! I am completely hopeless right now! *sob***

**Anyway, this is (somewhat) a thriller, again, this is short, very short, uhh… I had fun writing it, so please enjoy… and I don't own any of the synopsis or characters…except for their description in some places – that's my own interpretation of how they might look like – because they belong to Team Rooster Teeth.**

**Oh yeah. Tucker's had Junior, O'Malley's gone, Sister's not here, Lopez is unknown.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Church nervously checked the scope of his rifle once more.

The day had been long enough, to be sure. Half their men were down – Tucker still hadn't gotten up after giving birth to the monstrosity, and Caboose was drained to bone by said monstrosity – and half of what's left, sucked. Him not included, of course. He rocked. To make things worse, O'Malley had apparently run away from Doc's radio at some point. Now Church couldn't even radio the Blue command for help.

"Blarg! Honk!"

And he still had that Tucker's freak of nature to kill without alerting Doc.

Sighing, Church scoped out the horizon again. This time however, he saw a familiar lightish red armor running towards the base. No, wait. Yes. Wait, no. Yes. More like walking very slowly… or crawling, but definitely towards the base.

Church held the sniper rifle tight, aimed at the pink armor before he sent out the warning shots.

"Hold it right there! Hey! Pink guy! What are you doing here? Scram!"

Said Pink guy didn't seem to hear, only gaining more speed towards the Blue base. That, of course, was until he collapsed and stopped moving.

"Pink guy? Donut?" Church then noticed that behind the pink armor was a long, bloody trail. Surprised, Church jumped off the base's roof, running straight towards the other man… Donut. He still trained the end of the rifle at the other's head, just in case. "Hey! Are you okay? What is going on?"

"Lieutenant Mc. Muffin?" Church turned back, just as Caboose gave a dramatic gasp. "Church! What did you do to Private Donut?"

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped, "He just came to me and then just collapsed! Get Doc!"

"Okay!"

Caboose ran back into the base at an alarming speed, almost as if he didn't just go missing a gallon of blood. Then he felt a tug at his leg.

"Church…"

"Woah! Hey Pink guy, it's gonna be alright. Doc's coming." Church laid down his gun and took off the pink helmet. Donut gasped in appreciation. He looked very … feminine, to say the least. And yet, the sharp definition in his face's edges made his masculinity a bit more obvious. Blue eyes with fair skin, blonde hair that almost reflected the pink of his armor, Donut looked as fair as it would get of a damsel in distress, down to the blood he kept vomiting onto the neck of his under armor.

"No… it's too late for me…" said Donut, choking on his blood, "go to Red base… stop… him… he… kill…"

Feeling the other fade away, Church felt compelled to get all the information he could from the dying man.

"Who? Stop who, Donut?" Donut's grip loosened. "Donut!"

Then came two running footsteps from behind.

"Church! What happened?" asked Doc.

Church let the hand drop from his leg, and kneeled down to close Donut's eyes.

"You're… too late, Doc. He's dead."

"Captain Soufflé! NOOOOOO!" wailed Caboose, skidding down to the dead man's side. Church didn't bother opening Caboose's visor for him. If he wanted to drown himself, it was fine with him. He, on the other hand, had work to do.

"Caboose, shut up. Doc, pack up. We're going to Red Base."

* * *

**I know. The story moves really fast.  
**

**The chapters will be quite short. As I keep saying. I can't help it right now. They're short, almost just one page long, but it's what I wrote to be one chapter. I can't help it. Heck, most RvB Chapters are about 5 minutes long anyway. It's about as long as a long song.  
**

**Anyway. I am SO going to enjoy writing this. Oh, yeah. Yes, Donut is dead. *mad cackle* I'm going to see if I can put at least one dead soldier in each chapter.**

**Mrawgirl09**


	2. Orange off a cliff

The Red base was quiet. Their mechanical droid was nowhere to be found, and the noisy Sergeant wasn't out ordering people around.

The Red base was too quiet.

"Hey guys! How ya been?"

Now it was too loud. Church facepalmed and punched the naïve medic in the gut.

"Ow! What?" Doc glared, rubbing at his stomach.

"Are you crazy?" hissed Church, "whatever that's attacked Donut might still be in there!"

Doc's face reddened in realization and embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry."

Church sighed again. "You probably alerted them anyway. Let's move round the back."

"Okay."

Church and Doc moved quietly, or as quietly as their armor would allow, around the Red base towards the back entrance. Looking carefully around a corner, Church motioned Doc to go further around, towards the rock. Doc nodded and ran off. Not two second later Church heard him scream like a little girl. Sighing, he ran off towards the rocks.

When he arrived to where the medic was the other wasn't responding in any way to his presence. Then Church saw what Doc was staring at.

"Holy mother of-"

There, not three feet away and soaked in a pool of drying blood, was a mangled body of Grif, body parts sprawled around in unnatural angles from the body. The torso itself was half-imbedded with a small, sharp boulder.

Church made his way to the bloody corpse, cringing as he saw the face staring towards his direction. Grif's face looked like he exploded from the inside. He would have tried to close the body's eyes as he did to Donut, but Grif's face seemed like it was bloated, eyes almost literally popping out of their socket. Blood trailed down from the eyelids like bloody tears. Church wished he had a hanky right then. Or a blanket. Anything to cover those eyes.

"It looks like he got pushed off a cliff or something," said he, looking up to the high cliff wall right next to the body. "Hey Doc, go look up there, would ya?"

"What? No! What if the thing's still up there?" Doc protested, crossing his arms defensively.

"I know. That's why I told you to go up."

"No way! There still might be people in there," said Doc, pointing at the Red Base. "You need me! They need me!"

"Okay, fine," grumbled Church. "We'll see if there's anyone home, and if not, you're going up there."

"Fine." Agreed Doc. Until his mind processed the words. "Wait, what?"

"Shh!"

Church's mind went into 'awesome-spy-movie-action-figure-mode' as soon as they entered the Red base. Running silently, rolling for no obvious reason, jumping around in shadows, he quickly left Doc at the front step, still quivering and scared.

Looking fearfully left and right, Doc felt compelled to find a source of security, preferably by the form of a live person. It was too dark to seek for a visual refuge anyway.

Rummaging clumsily as he ran over multiple furniture and weaponry and one spleen ball, Doc's hand finally laid onto something hard and muscular.

Relieved, Doc opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing, and waited for his eyes to settle in the dark. The black sitting silhouette started to clear, and Doc started talking to the man, trying to get some kind of a response before he ran off again to do his 'uber-cool-spy-stuff'.

"Hey, Church? Please don't run off on your own – it's really creepy in he-ARGHPLEASEDON'THURTMEI'MHARMLESSPLEASESAVEMEHELPAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

**Hahahahah, I don't even know.**

**Yes, Grif is dead. He's been pushed off a cliff and onto a pile of sharp rocks. Gruesome, isn't it, folks? I liked the eye-popping thing. I blame it on this horror comic I'm reading. Something of supernatural stuff that caused a pregnant woman to pour blood out everywhere. Maybe I'll try that with Edward later. *evil grin***

**Anyways, for people who don't understand, Grif's wearing his armor, but not his helmet. That's why people can't see how blood is coagulating into an icky web-kinda like thing in between the armor and the body.**

**XD I came kinda loose on terms like 'uber-cool-spy-stuff' and 'awesome-spy-movie-action-figure-mode', just because that seemed like how Doc or Church would say it. … Or maybe Donut. Heh. I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I am satisfied with the number of reviews I get! ... Though, knowing my impatience, I don't really know if I can hold out that long... damn.**

**Mrawgirl09  
**


	3. Oil spill on Maroon Blood

"Doc?" Church's voice rang into the room, and light flickered on. "…Doc, he's dead."

"What?" Doc's eyes opened. "Oh… Yeurgh."

Church was about to agree. Simmons, the body turned out to be, was in as bad a shape as Grif. The slumping body on the wall was unarmored, and thus showed multiple signs of bruises and welts from the beating. Two tubes coming out from his clavicle were ripped off from where they would have connected to, and both blood and oil were still dripping onto the soaked material of the black long sleeve shirt. His mouth was foaming and his eyes were rolled back. To some surprise, one of those eyes was black instead of white.

"Poor guy… I wonder what happened…" muttered Doc. "Why is one of his eyes black?"

Church shrugged, turning away uncomfortably from the sight. Why was it that everyone died with their eyes open? "How would I know? Maybe it was the cyborg part or something."

Something clattered in the kitchen, and Church snapped into attention as he heard it. "Hey! Shh!"

"You already said that," answered Doc, still queasy from the last encounter.

Church growled. "Shut up. Listen!"

No other sound came from the kitchen. He jerked his head once at the confused medic before moving stealthily towards the entrance. Once both there, Church rolled to the other side of the doorway, getting a muffled snort from Doc. Glaring, Church motioned to Doc's scanner and pointed to the kitchen, putting up three fingers.

"What? I don't understand," whined Doc, forgetting that they were supposed to be hidden. Church looked panicked, and started to wave his hands frantically. "Look, Church. I don't understand what you're trying to say. You see, I'm really bad at charades."

Church slapped his hand to his visor. Ignoring Doc, he jumped into the room, gun at ready. "Hands up and drop your weapons!"

His other hand stammered around for a light switch, cursing to himself for every lost seconds. Finally the light turned on, illuminating the chaos of a kitchen and one lone Red blotch at the opposite wall.

"Church, there's no one here but- Sarge!" Sarge, the leader of Red team, was impaled on what looked like a sharpened foot of a chair. He groaned weakly.

Doc hurried to him, while Church kept the shadows under check for any other possible enemies still lurking around. "Sarge, you okay? Hold on."

Sarge's head turned up, swaying unsteadily as he stared up at the purple armor. "What? Darn O'Malley… What in Sam-Hill… You dastardly Blues… you got O'Malley on your side, eh? Backstabbing us at our time of need… diabolical… bastards…"

Doc cooed at the mumbling man. "Don't talk, Sarge. Let me work."

"Get them hands offa me!" yelled Sarge suddenly, then doubled over in pain as Doc pulled out the chair.

"Sarge, O'Malley left. This is Doc. You know, the medic?" said Church, holstering his pistol.

"That doesn't make me feel anymore secure, Blue." Doc slapped the older man's arm, though with no malicious intent.

"What happened? Donut came to us asking for help."

Sarge's helmet turned to look directly at Church. "What… what happened ta him?"

"He died. I'm sorry," replied Church, not really meaning it but feeling obliged to.

Sarge sighed, his years suddenly showing through his armor.

"Lopez," grit out Sarge. His voice was as gruff as ever, though it was clear he was lamenting over his soldiers' deaths.

"Lopez happened."

* * *

**I'm not sure about Sam-Hill or Sam-Hell. Someone help me out?**

**Yes. I love how Simmons turned out here. My interpretation of Simmons have this One not-so-apparent cyborg eye, his left, three AI chip port on the back of his neck, very sensitive to moisture, and two tubes coming out from the base of his chin. There are some more stuff beneath his usual armor but that's what's important right now. Just by the jugular vein going straight to his chest right above his clavicle, there are the ports. One tube is for oil and one is for blood. I don't know why, maybe Sarge just replaced his innards so it doesn't have space or something. He originally had a huge chunk of metal on his face, but then it got too difficult to draw, and it didn't really say much how Grif got Simmons' eye, or how Simmons had an improved sight or whatever. So I dumped the huge chunk of cyborg-ism on his face, and instead made his left eye cyborg that looks and acts like the real one. Yes. Sarge is that skillful. **

**Simmons got his (artificial) veins ripped out! Woohoo!**

**Mrawgirl09**


	4. Old Red's Memories

Back at Blue base, Caboose, Church and Doc had gathered around the injured Soldier to hear his story. Doc was actually trying to work his green-light gizmo to work properly through the thick layer of armor – Sarge was adamant about not taking off his armor in an enemy base.

"Donut and I was out looking for Grif when he fell from the sky," he began.

Caboose squealed and clapped his hands in excitement. "Gruff learned how to _fly?_ I want it too."

"Dude, we haven't got the world's time or her patience," snapped Church, "cut to the chase, Sarge."

Sarge turned his visor to face the cobalt armor irritatedly. "Son, will you just let me talk?"

"I love stories!"

Clearing his throat, Sarge continued. "Anyways, I knew Grif was up there 'em cliffs, skippin' his duties as always. That's where he stashes his personal stuff. He knows I'll burn them if he puts them in his bunker in the base. Stupid Grif. I was tellin' Donut to git up there and push Grif off the cliff. I didn't know he'd really do that."

"Wait, you mean Donut pushed Grif off the cliff?" asked Doc, surprised that someone as harmless as Donut could kill a teammate.

"O'course! As soon as I said 'Donut, I want you to git up there and push Grif off that cliff', Grif fell down the cliff!"

The complete silence in the room proved that not even Caboose bought the story.

"Okay, fine. Donut didn't push him," amended Sarge. "I told Donut to run back to Red Base to get his gun so we can go see what happened. While I waited for Donut I tried to wake Grif up. He wouldn't git up. I tried kickin' him, punchin' him, and even shootin' him in the woohoo! Then I checked his pulse and he was gone. Then I heard a girly scream that I knew only Donut can make.

When I got to the Red Base Lopez was already there, shootin' at Donut. Simmons was already dead. Both his substitute blood vessel to his brain and the oil vessel to his cyborg eye was ripped out of their ports, staining the floor with red and oil. Then I asked, 'What the hell you doin'?' and Lopez shot me! He missed my kidney, but I played possum so I could get a clear shot at him. While I did so, Lopez kept shooting Donut. That boy sure was a runner. I don't know what happened after that, but I think I lost consciousness."

As the rest of the crew were processing the information, Church deadpanned: "You were playing possum… and you fainted."

"I was playing dead until my enemy was facing away from me! Donut was the one runnin' around, makin' him harder to stand still!" insisted Sarge stubbornly.

"And you fought yourself out of mortal danger," nodded Church."…By fainting."

The Red grumbled obscenities.

Church started pacing around the room. "Shit. O'Malley's probably in him. What the hell are we supposed to do? Now we have three and a half soldier down, an idiot, another idiot that's in a coma, an idiot for a doctor, and no Tex."

Doc looked up from bandaging the armor. "Uh, Church?"

"Shut up, Doc. I'm trying to think," snapped Church, not looking up. "So Lopez got his body back, somehow. … which isn't really physically possible, but he could be pretty determined at some points…"

"Hey, Blue." Sarge interrupted, pointing at a black silhouette behind the cobalt soldier.

"Red dude, shut up." Church couldn't be bothered to look behind him. "But why would it start killing everyone? I mean, I thought O'Malley would be after Tex first. And we can't really ask her to take bait because she's not here."

"Church?" squeaked Caboose, trying to hide behind Doc.

"Caboose, is it really that hard to stay quiet for one-"

A gunshot rang throughout the room, shocking everyone in their places.

"Hands up. Every one of you."

**

* * *

**

**Mrawgirl09**


	5. Purple Shot

Church whirled around to face his ex girlfriend. "Tex!" The barrel of the gun was still trained on his helmet, smoke wisping away from the hole it created on the wall.

"What was that about O'Malley being in Lopez?" asked Tex in a clipped tone.

Church reached out and pulled down her arms. "Donut came to us telling that Lopez started killing everyone in Red base. We went there, and Sarge was half-dead. We recovered him, and now we were discussing tactics."

Sarge snorted. "Discussin'? You were the one who was talking to yerself!"

"Technicalities," replied Church, waving his hands dismissively.

"So who died?" asked Tex, crossing her legs as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Someone died? What happened?" Everyone looked over to the doorway to find Tucker, eyes blurry and hair sticking out, limping dangerously as he wobbled to a nearby chair.

"Tucker? Hey man, you alright?" asked Church. He didn't move to help the man – he was worried, but not that worried.

Doc on the other hand, was already next to Tucker, tending to his patient like mother hen.

"Tucker! What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in a coma! Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," replied Tucker, "I mean besides the pain of giving birth."

"What?" asked Tex and Sarge simultaneously.

"Ignore him," grumbled Church. He had almost forgotten about the biological disaster.

"So what happened?" repeated Tucker.

"Oh, well, Lopez went nuts and killed all Red Guys except Church," Caboose replied.

"O…kay. I'll think that you meant to say Sarge."

Church stared at the idiotic Blue. "Dude, that just made me totally sure that you're out to get me."

Doc stood up, shaking his head in disgust. "Ugh, I don't want to remember that again. You guys discuss everything by yourselves. I'm going to the bathroom."

"The toilet?" asked Church, "We don't have any toilet."

"What? Then where do you go?"

"Go find a tree," suggested Tucker.

"I go up to the cliff where nobody can see me. There's a bush there," quipped Caboose.

"Use Tucker's Rock." Church stated.

"Yeah! Wait, WHAT?" Tucker whipped his head towards Church. "Dude, that's disgusting!"

"Nowhere near as disgusting as-"

Sarge stood up from his seat, dragging Doc out of the room as the Blues started arguing with each other about how disgusting they were. "I'm comin' with ya. I don't want ta hear about this."

* * *

"You think this is far enough?" asked Doc, peering down the edge of the cliff they were at. By his insistence, Sarge was about fifty feet away, turned around behind a rock.

Sarge snapped up his visor and took out his pack of cigarettes. "Nobody'll see ya if they looked out the window, Purple pants."

"What?"

"Just do yer business," grumbled Sarge, inwardly cursing at the wimp, "I'll be standing right over-"

BANG!

"What the-"

BANG!

**

* * *

Mrawgirl09**


	6. Over the Edge

BANG!

All of Blue team almost jumped out of their skin.

BANG!

"Oh my god!" panicked Caboose.

"Gunshots!" hissed Tex.

Picking up their guns and rifles, Blues came running out, aiming wherever the enemy may be hiding.

"Shit! Lopez had better shot Sarge! We need the medic!" grumbled Church.

"Why?" asked Tucker. "It's not like he's done anything for us."

"Shit! Lopez had better shot Doc!"

Soon the Blue team was spaced out in the canyon, shouting for Sarge and Doc.

"Sarge! Doc! Where are you!"

That is, until Church heard a faint yelling over their own. "Over… here! … Goddamnit!"

"Sarge?"

They immediately ran towards where they heard the voice, and found Doc lying dead on the ground near the cliff at the back of the Blue base, and Sarge hanging for his dear life at some twig near the top. Though the man looked about as energetic as a rookie soldier, it was obvious by the way he was cringing that he had been shot as well.

"Oh no! Bad doctor!" Gasped Caboose, seeing blood seep out onto the ground past the cracked armor, "you're dead…"

Tex pushed the Caboose out of the way, and crouched down, checking for his pulse and wounds.

"He has a bullet wound on his shoulder, but I think it's the fall that's killed him," said Tex.

"What was he doing up there?" shouted Church.

"He said he needed ta go to the toilet!" Sarge shouted back. "And he decided ta use the Bluetard's idea!"

"Tucker did it."

"No I didn't! He just said it was your-"

"Are you Dangnabbits goin' to stand there all day or-" The twig Sarge was holding onto started tearing. "-Get me the fuck outta here!"

* * *

**Mrawgirl09  
**


	7. Red Bait Blue Catch

It had been almost a full day after Doc's death. After briefly covering Sarge's bullet wound from the incident, the Blues, Tex, and Sarge had barricaded themselves in Blue base, and even then Church and Tex took turns to watch for surveillance. Church probably could have made Tucker or Caboose do it, but they were as reliable as hyperactive 6-year-olds with a rocket launcher. With O'Malley as baby sitter.

At the end of the next day though, Chruch had about enough having to wake up every three hours for watch, while being paranoid for his life. So, in spite of everybody's dissuasion, he came up with a plan.

"What in the hell?" protested Sarge. "You want me to go bait?"

Church, followed by Tucker, Tex and Caboose, cocked their guns at the Red. "Better you than us. If we manage to get him before you die, we win. If he kills you first, we win anyway. You're injured anyway. So if we lose you, it's like losing half a man. Or… a quarter of a man."

"God damn y'all good-for-nothing-"

"Move!"

Sarge growled with animosity, before snapping around and marching out the Blue base, his trusty shotgun at the ready. Church took his usual place on the roof, looking out the sniper's scope as the Red tucked out of view into a fold of the cliffs.

"What the fuck is he doing?" hissed Church, as he took down his rifle. "He's not supposed to go where we can't see him! We can't shoot the bad guy if he does!"

Tucker shook his head and shrugged. "I don't think it'll matter, you'll miss them anyway."

Church ignored him, instead choosing to examine once more into the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Hm… There's no sound… Why is there no sound? Caboose, go check on him."

"Okay!"

"Are you sure it's okay to send him out on his own?" asked Tex, as she watched the blue soldier bounce away.

"Nah, he won't die, did you see how lucky he was?" sneered Church, watching Caboose run off towards the cliffs.

"Yeah, man," replied Tucker, "I shot him once for fun and the bullet hit Church!"

"That was you?"

Tex clucked her tongue. "Cowards."

"Or, if you're not happy with it, you can go with him," snapped Church.

"I think I will-"

Gunshots suddenly rang out, cutting her answer short. Caboose, who was still a good mile away from the cliffs, collapsed into a pile of rocks.

Surprisingly, Church was the first to jump off the roof and run towards him.

"Shit!"

"Church! Stop!" Tex followed.

"Guys! Wait!" Tucker, grabbing onto his gun, ran after them.

Church ran cursing towards the cliffs, having the sense to hide himself as he ran in zig zag, all the while checking for threat through his sniper rifle. This caused him to fall over quite a bit.

"That damn Sarge! It was all a trap! I should have known! Fuck!" He arrived where he saw Caboose fall, and saw the Blue leaning onto a boulder, chest and helmet muddled in red and bullet marks.

Church holstered his gun at his back and moved to the rookie, taking off Caboose's helmet. "Caboose! Caboose you alright?"

Blonde hair was stained with black-red blood as they dribbled down to the chin. Boyish face slowly tilted up, and unfocused blue eyes stared into the visor of his comrade.

"Church…"

Church sprung up as Tex and Tucker arrived. "Holy shit! He's still alive! Tex! Tex, can you fix him up?"

Tex moved to Caboose and placed one hand to the man's face. "… No."

"What? Why not?"

Tex let the body fall limp, and stood up. "He's dead, Church."

Church laughed. "What? No! He just spoke to me, see?" He kneeled down, reached out and slapped lightly on Caboose's cheek. "Hey, Caboose?" The other man didn't answer. Church tilted his head up. The eyes were closed. "Hey, Caboose? Caboose! Talk to me!"

"Dude, he's dead," said Tucker.

Church was now trying to shake the corpse awake. "Fuck! Caboose! No! Answer me!"

Tucker, not able to watch much longer, pulled Church away from the body, letting it collapse to the ground on its side.

"Church, stop!"

"Caboose!"

Caboose didn't reply.

* * *

**Mrawgirl09  
**


	8. One Little, Two Aqua, Three Dead

After burying Caboose's body, the remaining Blues decided that they'd stay within their base and contact Blue command, even at the danger of O'Malley shooting about in the radio.

As they walked back towards the base, Tucker poked at the sulking leader.

"What are you so upset about anyways? I thought you hated that guy."

Church barely tiled his head to face Tucker. "He owes me 10 bucks…"

Tex, who was walking silently in the front, stopped and turned around. "You cheap fucking asshole."

"Blarg! Honk honk blarg!"

Tucker, recognizing his offspring's voice, turned around in search for Junior. He found him back where they just came from, near the Red base.

"Holy Shit! Junior!" exclaimed Tucker as he started running towards Junior. "What are you doing up in there!" The aqua alien child ran off, disappearing up the cliff and behind a boulder. "Don't you know how two people died now from falling off a cliff? Get down here!"

"Tucker, no!" shouted Church and Tex, running after him. "Tucker stop!"

The Aqua soldier didn't look back. "Junior's up there!"

Church tried to look into the scope again, to determine the threat level nearby. He didn't get much as the huge boulder was blocking most views. "Tucker it might be a trap-!"

Tucker didn't seem to hear, as he ran around the boulder. "Junior! There you-"

Loud sounds of gunshot sounded off, muffling only slightly the cries of mother (?) and child as they died.

"Blarg!"

"Junior! No-argh!"

Church panicked, only Tex stopping him from running dead on towards the sounds of a Warthog turret. "Tucker! Shit! Tex!"

"You'll just get hit as well!" Tex protested.

After a while, the turret stopped. Tex pushed Church back roughly, taking the time he took to get back up to run above the boulder and deactivating the Warthog.

"Shit, Sarge's not here. He must have set this up."

Church didn't mind to her talking. He ran around the boulder and saw Tucker lying in a pool of his blood. His body looked terrible. Even though the body was armored, the super-fast bullets had torn through them in quick succession, drilling black bullet holes in three inch thick armor plating. Tucker was lying on his back, reaching towards the unmoving bee hived body of his alien child.

"Ju…Junior…" The arm fell.

Church ran to the soldier. "Tucker! No! Tucker! Tucker!"

Tex jumped off the Warthog and walked towards her mourning ex-boyfriend. "That's it. I'm calling HQ."

Church didn't give any indication that he heard.

Tex turned around and reached for her radio. "Hello, Command? This is Free-"

She didn't finish her sentence. Tex collapsed onto the ground. It took Church about five full seconds to realize that she'd been shot in the head.

"Fuck!" Church jumped out of his stupor in surprise as blood seeped out of Tex's helmet. "Tex! Tex! What the fuck-"

Looking around in panic, Church saw a cave, right behind the tripped Warthog. Checking for threats, Church moved carefully into the cave, eyeing every dark corner for a red patch of armor.

"Sarge you fucking bastard…"

**

* * *

**

**Mrawgirl09**


	9. Aniquilación completa

**Oh, uhm, extra warning here, Church is very mad in this scene, and will be subject to use many cuss words that I remember from watching Red vs Blue. Just saying.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Church was looking around the cave, hoping to find a safe house of sorts where he could be sure that he could be safe. Every dripping sound made him flinch, every bat's wings made him duck for cover. The shadows at the far corners looked like humans, every pillar looked artificial and like a sniping cockpit.

"Fucking Sarge… Fucking bullshitting… How could I have been so fucking dense?" cursed Church, momentarily forgetting that he was trying to hide. His voice echoed around him, and made him more paranoid than ever.

"Nasty little cockbite…" Church whirled around, hoping to find the murderer stalking him, then whirled around and ducked, expecting a gun's barrel pointing at him. "I'll show him… I'll… fuck…"

A patter. Church turned around again, firing a round to a shadow that seemed to be moving. Movement caught in his motion sensor made him fire another round. It didn't seem like it hit.

Annoyed and overcome with panic, Church attempted to get the elusive killer out in the open, and hope for the best.

"Where are you? Come out you stupid bitch!" he yelled, wincing as he heard his voice quiver despite his attempts to play cool. "You fucking backstabbing bullshitting cock-sucking-"

Something caught his foot. Church stopped and looked down.

"What the…"

There lay a body, unresponsive and, by the smell of it, dead for quite some time.

"Who's this...?" Unable to see clearly, Church kneeled down and turned the body's head to face him. It was a man. Someone who seemed to have been around his fifties, at least. The body was filled with muscles and very little fat, even up to his neck. His eyes were glaring open, staring heatedly into the space, teeth still clenched tight. The description seemed far too familiar to what Church thought of a certain Red.

This person wasn't wearing his full armor. The clasps where the armor plates would have been fastened to were unclasped, leaving a very form-fitting black under armor.

Church felt his mouth dry. He'd felt that he'd have a chance with his enemy being Sarge. As strict a military man as he was, Church had felt it would be easy to trick him, even if he somehow turned awesome in the span of less than a week. Now there was another person hunting for him. A much better strategist.

"Shit. So … Sarge… wasn't the Sarge we thought, eh?" Church whispered to himself, not expecting the corpse to answer.

Click.

Church froze in his stance. He looked down at his gun, hoping that his fingers had pulled back the safety in their nervousness. The hammer was still in place.

A low, mechanical voice came from behind, an answer to his question.

"No."

BANG

**

* * *

**

**There you go.**

**The complete annihilation of Blood Gulch personnel! Including Sarge! I'm so happy about this. **

**Oh, and there's an epilogue coming after this.  
**

**Mrawgirl09  
**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue

* * *

**

It was easy once he found a way to imitate Sarge's voice.

After a week of recording the man's speech, he'd been able to chop and put together some complex yet short sentences of his own, thus, he didn't really have to imitate a lot, either. It was so easy.

The man was easy enough to lure into the cave, where neither the gunshots nor the cry for help didn't reach to either bases. He couldn't stop the old man from accessing the radio, calling one of his team to come help, but once he took the radio and the man out, he found that he'd been infiltrated with the Omega AI. It was an unexpected acquisition, but a good one nonetheless. After subduing the AI behind a firewall, switching the armor plates with his own, and kicking the dead body to a dark corner, he'd infiltrated the Red base. It was just _so_ easy.

After about a day or so, he'd found the perfect timing to kill the Orange one. Grif, he was called. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, having a leisurely smoke, he didn't see the red soldier come up behind him until he was kicked in the head, over the edge and down to his demise at the base of the cliff.

Unfortunately, the Pink one had accidentally seen him push Grif off the cliff, and ran into the base screaming like a girl at the top of his lungs. He had panicked for a time, and practically flew down the path and into the base, only to be pleasantly surprised by a confused Simmons trying to hold off a panicking Donut.

Not knowing what the pink guy had already said, he was quick to shoot the screaming wuss down.

Simmons wasn't as fast to die, but he was still easy to kill. Seeing Donut go down, he had attempted to run to the safety of his room and get his armor back on. Of course, he was faster. The man was wearing a long sleeve black shirt on brown slacks with no real protection of a full-body armor, and even though the man looked one eighth cyborg, he was soon to die when the two chords had been pulled out of his neck during their struggle.

It would have been a clean base if it had stopped there. When he'd come back to the kitchen where he'd killed Donut… where he'd thought he'd killed Donut, the pink armor was gone. Of course, being the smart one he is, knew the wound would have been too serious to live. But knowing the marvels of a human body, he twisted off one metal chair leg, then sat back on it, letting the metal pierce through his side.

Then he waited.

Sure enough, the Blues came running with a medic. The idiots told him everything that Donut did, and didn't. It was easy to blame it on the one other person who wasn't present, based, of course, on the research he'd done on the Blood Gulch personnel: Lopez.

It wasn't even that hard to isolate the only medic. The Blues were as stupid as they looked, and with the golden opportunity labeled 'toilet', Doc was soon gone down the cliff with a bullet wound. However, he had made a mistake of not silencing his shot (not that he had a silencer), so he blew another round to his already abused stomach and scaled down the side of the cliff, finding a strong enough weed to hold onto as the Blues arrived.

Then he was sent out, out in the open, to do whatever he wanted. They'd even sent their most idiotic soldier to 'keep an eye on him'. Of course, Private Caboose was as easily disposed of as a grunt. The blues even had the gall to make a grave for the idiot, in the middle of a battle. Though in hindsight, it was more a massacre. Multiple homicides.

It was pure luck that he'd caught the little alien devil wandering around the Warthog. But, it was easy once he'd showed bare skin at the hungry monster. Heck, it even dragged its 'mother' into the trap!

Ah, then, right then came the most satisfying moment out of this entire mission. Killing Tex. How he'd wanted to see the bitch go down!

It was almost too easy.

Then came the last soldier's paranoia. It was tempting to leave the man to himself, worry destroy his mind. But then again, he _did_ want to leave the dirt canyon – there was nothing to do other than to kill the Blood Gulchers.

So he snuck up and shot Private Church in the head.

It _was_ too easy.

He started peeling off the red armor plates, dumping them next to the immobile cobalt soldier. The robotic head on a rock nearby kept blabbering incomprehensible sentences in what he figured was spanish, though a quick, annoyed glare shut it up pretty quickly. Throwing off the red SPARTAN helmet, Perce Knight proceeded to dig out his own, pure-white armor with brown arm bands from his hiding place. His EVE helmet came first. Reaching the radio port, he contacted headquarters.

"Hello, Recovery Zero calling Command. Come in, Command."

Slight fuzz came from the radio. "Hello Recovery Zero, we have you."

"I've managed to recover the Omega AI, and have just finished eliminating everyone within Blood Gulch who was involved, including Agent Nevada."

"Excellent Agent Maine, stand by for orders.… Agent Maine, you are to return to Recovery Command to drop off the Omega AI and the Iota AI ASAP."

"Understood. Recovery Zero out."

"That was easier than I expected," came a metallic voice. An orange light blinked into his view, a miniature holographic human. It was smirking, arms crossed, in a cocky manner.

"And I have you to thank, Sigma," said Maine, putting on the last of his armor. "Your improvisional skills are as best as ever."

"Perce, please," laughed the orange AI, "I am here to assist."

**

* * *

**

**Oh, I am SO evil. **

**Yes, that wasn't even Lopez. It was Agent Maine. And it was not really Maine either because Sigma was the one who came up with the plan. I just thought, Sigma's supposed to be creative, but he's also an AI built specifically for battle, so why not be able to use that creativity to make battle (or in this case infiltrating and assassinating for full extermination) plans for a soldier. And that soldier was Maine, because I just wanted him to kill everyone. AND we don't know what AI he had. AND we don't know whose AI was Sigma. So there. The last part about calling Sigma Simon was a flash decision, just to show how it kinda turned evil (Omega starting to call himself O'Malley, Gamma Gary...).  
**

**I know it doesn't have a hint at all pointing to Maine, and I tried to make it look like Sarge (or Lopez) had done it, and Lopez isn't even in this story! It was just fun to think.  
**

**Now Lopez'll be lonely. Oh well.  
**

**Mrawgirl09  
**


End file.
